Hogwarts's Ninjas
by Determined
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are sent to Hogwarts to protect the boy who lived and to guard the school. But are those the only reasons they were sent? And what do Orchimaru and Voldemort have to do with it? CHAPTERS REVISED. Used to be Ninjas at Hogwarts bu
1. Beginning

Ninjas at Hogwarts

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The grass was a beautiful (or not) green spandex green (cough-gai-sensei-cough), the nin-birds (1) were chirping, and this was all about to be ruined in 5 seconds.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHbreatheAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M LATE!"

The citizens of Konoha absent-mindedly took off their earmuffs in unison and continued on thier way. The villagers didn't question this strange outburst. It always came from the same person. Naruto...

* * *

"...Uzmaki, reporting for duty!" said our favourite blond, grinning like mad as he found his team mates. His 

youthful grin earned him a pound on the head from Sakura. "BAKA! YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the pink

-haired scary lady. Naruto massaged his head. "Gomen, Sakura-chan." mumbled Naruto, looking sadder

than the lonliest puppy. Sakura's eyes softened. "Allright, I forgive you. Besides, we're still waiting for

Kakashi. I'll blame him instead if I'm late for my date with Lee lee-kun."

(Yes my friends, you have heard right. Sakura has been dating Rock Lee for a year. (They're 16.) She

had dismissed her crush on Sasuke as a childish crush. Now she treats them both like brothers.)

Naruto brightened up and turned his attention to Sasuke. The attention was rewarded with a single word;

"Dobe."

"I'M NOT A DOBE, TEME!"

"Whatever."

Why I oughta-"

A small poofing sound distracted everyone and alerted them that their sensei had arrived.

"Yo."

Mixed reactions followed. I'll let you guess who said what:

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I PROMISED WOCKY-KUN I'D BE THERE BY 6, AND I ONLY HAVE 10 HOURS TO PREPARE!"

And the response to all was:

"He, sorry. I was making out with a certain dolphin..."

"Ewww." complained Naruto. "We didn't have to know what you do with Iruka when you're alone..."Kakashi's grin was visible behind his mask. "Anyway, the mission for today is... whoever gets to the Hokage's tower last has to carry all the luggage!" And with that, the scarecrow disappered in a puff of smoke.

He left behind three very confused ninjas. But only for a second. Ninjas act first, think later. Or both at the same time, if they can think about what their senseis say while performing a teleporting jutsu.

* * *

Two puffs of smoke suddenly appeared in the Hokage's spacious office. A blonde woman was seated at her desk, along with Kakashi and an elderly-looking man with half moon specs. 

"Hooray, Sasuke and Sakura are here." drawled a bored Tsunade. "Where's the brat?"

"If you mean me, I'm right here granny!" said an indignant voice from the ceiling. The "brat" was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Hey, who's the old guy beside you? And Kakashi, what do you mean by luggage?" A visible vein popped on Tsunade's forehead. "Gaki, be quiet andplease be seated. The "old guy" beside me is Dumbledore-san. He is you're employer."

Naruto quickly jumped off the ceiling and took a seat with Sasuke and Sakura. (Don't ask me why there

are so many chairs in the Hokage's office. I honestly don't why.)

* * *

Well, read and review! This is my first story, so all reviews will be taken into consideration. Thanks! Suggestions will also be taken as well. 

(1) Hey, if there are nin-dogs, why not nin-birds?


	2. mission talk

YAY REVIEWS! A shout out of thanks to Alika613 and Marieke5! This chapter is dedicated to a guy who does a good Sasuke glaring impression in my class and a girl who likes to play with the remote control mini car at school. Onwards!

Oh yeah. This is also dedicated to a girl who taught me that mutant chickens give you chicken pox.

* * *

_Last time..._

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made it to the Hokage tower in order to recieve info on their mission.

* * *

_

"All right, listen up." Tsunade said, suddenly very cheerful. "You three are to go to another country-"

"Sweet! A country away from you!"

"Quiet, gaki. This country's name is England. There you will guard a boy named-

"Sweet! A boy named...uh... what's his name again?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. ( Dumbledore mentally, of course.) "She didn't say his name outloud yet, dobe." Sasuke said, irritated. A vein popped on his head.

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"...Whatever."

Tsunade sighed. "Cut it out before I decide not to give you this mission."

The two boys quickly ceased their one-sided argument. The vein on Sasuke's head got bigger.

"The boy's name is Harry Potter." Tsunade continued. "A man who killed his parents when he was a baby is after him. It's up to you to make sure he-

"Sweet! Bodyguarding!"

That paticular sarcasticcomment earned him a pounding on the head from Tsunade and her apprentice. "Naruto..." Sakura and The Hokage said in unision, "Say anything else and die..." The fire in the kuninoichi's eyes told Naruto to keep his mouth shut."Where was I? Oh yeah, y-"

"If I may continue the rest, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade was cut off by yet another person. She got ready to give the person some serious hurt, when she relized the person interrupting was the employer. Tsunade blushed. "Gomen, Dumbledore-san."

"WHAT!"

Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at Tsunade."No fair! He interrupted, but you didn't hit him!" Sasuke felt the vien on his head expand more.

_(WAIT FOR IT...)_

The vien on Sasuke's head exploded.

* * *

Not really a cliffie, but it gets you thinking...

Well, what do you think Sasuke should do? Suggestions will be considered. Please be honest with reviewing. Critisism is welcome.

Sorry if it's short. I'm kinda busy. If there are more reviews, I'll be VERY happy.


	3. WHERE'S THE LEAKY CAULDON?

Sorry I took so long. Anyway, Please read and review!  
Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to the class 222, and my bratty sister, who will go by the codename of "S.P"  
Thanks for reviewing, Sasuke101 and sideshowtom.

* * *

_Last time...  
The vein on Sasuke's forehead exploded._

* * *

Kakashi watched the scene in front of him with amusement. Sasuke had stood up on top of the Hokage's desk, and was currently beating Naruto to a bloody pulp. And no one was even trying to stop him. Their reasons;

For Kakashi: Waste of time.

For Tsunade: Ditto.

For Sakura: We already warned him.

For Dumbledore: He has a grudge against blondes. (cough-Draco-cough)

"WAAHH! SASUKE, STOP!" screamed Naruto. Or at least he tried to. Sasuke was going trigger-happy on his mouth with a plastic water gun he found under his seat, ( Why it was there? Find out in later chapters!) so it sounded more like, "WAGGH! SAKKESE STAR!"

Sasuke grinned.

"Yes, I know I am a star."

Suddenly, Dumbledore pulled out a stick. "Silencio!" He roared. Everyone stopped moving and stared at the senile old man. But they soon realized that the word had power, when they opened their mouths to argue and found that no sound could come out.

"All right people." Dumbledore glared at them all sternly. "I am going to give you a book. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, touch this book in NOW."

Team Seven obediently all put their hands on the book. In a few seconds, they disappeared. Tsunade stared at Dumbledore with awe.

"You got rid of Naruto... with an _Icha Icha Paradise."_

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "See? I told you Jiraiya's book were magic."

"I have sent them to England where they will stay for a year. Is that ok for you?" Dumbledore asked the two nin. Tsunade nodded happily. Then she extended a hand out. Dumbledore sighed. He produced a very large sack of jiggling coins and placed it on her hand. "Well, this is where I must part." Dumbledore announced. The headmaster disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade cheerfully clapped her hands.

"All in a day's work."

"Y'know Tsunade," Kakashi started to say, "Knowing how loud Naruto is, weren't you kind expecting to actually hear his voice screaming how they got there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, you know when you're in an elevator with noisy people, right?"

"...Right."

"And then they get off, right?"

"Right."

"But you can still hear them talking. Sorta like that, right?"

"Oh. right."'

"So did you expect to still hear him?"

"Even though he's thousands of miles away? Sort of. Something like,"How the he-

"-LL DID WE GET HERE!" a familiar voice wailed.

Kakashi and Tsunade sweatdropped in unison. The voice echoed five times befor fading.

* * *

_Meanwhile in England..._

* * *

"OW! What was that for!"

"You were screaming so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if people in Japan heard us!" (Heh.)

"Well at least I'm not the one who started freaking out when they heard they were gonna miss their date with Rocky-kun!"

"But I'm not the one who ran around in circles screaming, "Who's a pretty birdy!"

"Oh yeah? How about when yo-"

"Enough."

Sakura and Naruto instantly shut their mouths when Sasuke interrupted. The raven-haired ninja sighed. Well, he couldn't blame them for getting on each others nerves. This weather made him feel like screaming too.

The three ninjas had been teleported to a deserted alley. It was raining heavier than what they were used to in Japan. Everyone was throughly soaked to the bone.

"Okay team. Listen up. First we should head towards the "Leaky Cauldron." Sasuke read from a small slip of paper.

"Why?" asked Sakura and Naruto in unision. Sasuke rubbed his temples in fustration. He hated when people questioned him. "Because I found this paper in my hand when we got here. It must be from Dumbledore-san."

"Mission time!" Naruto smiled and started to race out of the alley. "Naruto, wait up!" Sakura and Sasuke followed in his lead.

In the shadows, a dark figure came out and smiled. All was going according to his master's orders...

* * *

Two hours later, Team 7 realized they were lost.

"I can't find any "Leaky Cauldrons" anywhere!"

Naruto pulled his hair in anger. The group had discovered a map on the other side of the paper, and had followed it to a mysterious "X" sign. It had lead themto inside of a mall.The "X", the map said, was where the "Leaky Cauldron" was.

"WHERE IS THAT LEAKY CAULDRON!"

Naruto screamed this sentence like his life depended on it. Passer-by stared at him like he was a maniac.

* * *

"Harry, hurry up!"

A green-eyed boy turned to his best friends and grinned tiredly.

"Just wait..."

It was no wonder Harry was tired. He had spent all of last night doing the reminder of his summer homework, in a hope that he could finish them before the summer ended. Fortunately, he finished with the help of Hermione. He never would have finished it at the Dursley's. But since Dumbledore gave him permission to stay with the Weasley's, he managed to.

"Harry..."

"Just wait..."

The reason for Harry's delay was because he was watching a strange boy with blonde hair, screaming like he was a maniac.

_"WHERE IS THAT LEAKY CAULDRON!"_

He must be a muggle-born, if he didn't know. Harry started to walk out of the pub and towards the strange boy.

"Excuse me..."

* * *

The group of foreigners turned their attention to the strange (in their opinion) foriegner.

_"Excuse me..."_

Sasuke, figuring the stranger wanted their friend to stop yelling replied,

"If you want to be the one to shut him up, be my guest."

Harry, startled at the silent boy's rudeness, said shyly, "Well actually, if you're looking for the Leaky Cauldron, its the shop in front of you."

The ninjas turned to look in front of them and when they saw the sign, "The Leaky Cauldron", each felt a wave of stupidity overcome them.

"Oh..."

* * *

Here's my chapter! Sorry if it's short, my sister is making me get off.

Ja Ne!


	4. Naruto thinks

Yo! Arigato to gaara sasuke neji lover and Sasuke101for reviewing! Reviews to me are like ramen to Naruto. 

Irresistable.

Oh yeah, thank you to everyone for giving amazing suggestions! I'm sorry to disapoint you but I couldn't take any of them. I am HORRIBLE at making original characters.

That's why I stick to ripping them off japanese manga artists.

Sorry i took so long. I've just been so busy with my other story, "Your Mom."

Dedicated to my loving ma, funny sister, reviewers, and the class 222. Oops, I'm drabbling. On with the fic!

* * *

Last time.  
Team 7 found the Leaky Cauldron...

Naruto smiled gratefully at the stranger. "Arigato!" As soon as he said this, Naruto cocked his head to one side. He started moving his lips in strange motions.

"Arigato... thank you... arigato...thank you..."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. The other three stared at the Kyuubi vessel as if he had the world's most intresting face. Sasuke then started to imitate the blonde. But with different words.

"Konichiwa...hello...good afternoon... ohayo...good morning..."

Sakura watched the two boys disturbingly. (Not to say that Sakura was disturbing, but Sasuke and Naruto were.)

"Nani are you guys doing?" (Nani means "what")

Then she realized that the words that had come out of her mouth were a combo of two languages. Now she knew why the two were being so strange. They were trying to figure out the difference. And how the heck did they speak and understand the gibberish. She then proceded to imitate her two teamates.

"What...nani...what..."

The only one left in the dust was Harry. He watched the threesome mouth English, and some language he didn't understand.

"Harry... what in the world is taking you so long!"

A bushy brown blur ran out of the Leaky Cauldron, and glomped Harry.

Hermione Granger, right-hand woman to Harry, girlfriend to Ron Weasley, and Hogwart's know-it-all, had arrived on the scene.

"HARRY! ANWSER ME!"

The blur proceded to shake the poor boy violently.

"Hermione! Stop!"

Ron Weasley, right-hand man to Harry, boyfriend to Hermione Granger, and brother to the Weasley twins, had arrived a mere 3 seconds after his boo.

Hermione sheepishly rubbed her head. And turned her attention to the ninjas. She then turned to Harry.

"So who are they?" asked Hemione with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. The blonde one was screaming where was the Leaky Cauldron, so I tried to help them, but then they starte-"

"OH! I GET IT!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly. everyone turned to look at him, and said all in unision,

"You got what?"

Naruto held up his right arm, and pointed to it with his left. He seemed to be pointing at a bracelet of some sort. "Y'see, we're speaking two different languages, but we somehow never knew one of them. So I think that maybe these charm thingys have something to do with it."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with mock amazement. "You can think?"

"SASUKE!" Naruto angrily jumped up and down. "I'm trying to be serious!"

* * *

Right... 


	5. Akimichi is Chouji's last name

book-manga-freak has graciously reminded me to update, so thank them! GO AHEAD, ON YOUR KNEES!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! 

Anyway, review!

Disclaimer: (scribbling in a certain black book) Sakura Haruno, hit by a truck, 12:45 pm...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anyway..."

Sakura turned to face towards the golden trio. "My name's Sakura. The blond idiot's Naruto, and the ice prick is Sasuke." She smiled at the group before extending her hand out in a gesture of friendship.

Hermione smiled back. "My name's Hermione. The boy with black hair is Harry, and the other is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley." She shook the kuionichi's hand. "By the way, I LOVE what you did with your hair. It looks so natural!"

"Ummm...it _IS_ natural."

"Ha ha, you're such a joker!"

"But it i-"

"Hah ha!"

"Hermione, but it i-"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Uh..." Sasuke broke the silence. "I think we should get going..."

"Yeah!" Naruto brightened up. "We're looking for a man named Hagid and a boy named Harry Potter. Do you happen to know them?"

"Hagrid?" Harry grinned. "Well I saw him in the Leaky Cauldron a while ago, and as for Harry Potter...

...you're looking at him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sugoi! What luck!" Naruto did a little happy dance. His companions sighed at their teamate's imature behavior.

"So Harry...would you mind coming with us?" Sasuke looked at the boy with a "if you don't come with us, expect an accident to happen to you." look.

Harry looked back with a "do I look like I care, I've faced the Dark Lord five times in a row, and SURVIVED." glare.

Ron looked at both with a _"WTFUDGE IS GOING ON?!?"_ expression.

Harry and Sasuke looked at Ron with a deadly combination of "stay out of this, it's between me and this prick" and "don't question me, or I'll call my homicidal brother on you who's in a gang of equally homicidal guys."

Poor Ron was forced to hide behind his bushy-haired companion who was heatedly debating with Sakura on whether or not Sakura's hair colour was natural. Sadly the two glared at him with a mixture of "eww, a boy, go away, we're girl talking" and "you are _SO_ not worth talking to, even if you were a girl."

Helpless, Ronald Weasley was forced to try and strike up a conversation with Naruto, seeing as there was nothing else to do, now that his two friends were occupied. But that failed too, seeing as the boy was now sitting in a park bench gazing horrifiedly at him.

"What, is there something on my nose? Again?"

_**"W-WA-WATCH OUT IT'S AN AKIMICHI IN BOULDER FORM!!!!"**_

"What are you talki-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because the blonde had tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! What was that fo-oh. Hey Hagrid. How ya doi-**Hey! Put those away!"**

Out of nowhere, Naruto and his friends had all produced a weapon of some sort. Sasuke had produced a dagger-looking thing, Sakura was holding some sort of chinese stars, and Naruto was holding some needles. All looked rather menencing as they circled aorund the poor gentle giant.

"Wotcher think you doing? I ain't done nothin, I swear!"

But the ninjas didn't listen as they struck...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Review!


	6. Sasuke learned jabbing from Itachi :

Hey again! I'm trying to update frequently, but...yeah. Writer's block. 

Dedicated to Jerry Springer. Thanks for the champagne dude, I'll see ya on next week's episode! (jk.)

Most importantly, dedicated to Chibi-mint (because they sent me the LONGEST review evah.) and Novelist Pup, because dang, the guy can write.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Last time...  
"Wotcher think you doing? I ain't done nothin, I swear!"_

_But the ninjas didn't listen as they struck..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...and missed. Simultanously.

". . ." the golden trio was speechless.

Sasuke glared menacingly at Naruto. "I TOLD you we should've worked on our aim for our super special trio attack, but NOOOOO, you said "let's close our eyes when the time comes and hope for the best!"

Sakura shook her head, disappointed. "It happens every time..."

Can the reader say "sweatdrop?" They can? Good.

"You guys, this is Hagrid. He isn't a threat to you." Hermione expained. "He's quite harmless."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Anything that big's gotta be dangerous."

"Hey!" Hermione quickly jumped to Hagrid's defence. "That's fat-ist!"

"Wow...I'm dating the smartest girl in the world, and she just said fat-ist."

Harry scoffed. "Like you could do better Ron."

Hermione, ignoring the boy's quarrel turned to the three ninjas. "Look, he's really nice, honest! Put away those things before you poke someone's eyes out!"

The group reluctutantly stuffed their weapons where they got them. Naruto in his arm's sleeve, Sakura in her pocket, and Sasuke in Naruto's pocket.

"What?"

"Was that my kunai?"

"...Hey look, a kitsune!"

"(Sparkly eyes.) Where?"

"...(Smacks him upside the head.)"

"Ow! Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him, and turned to the Boy-Who-Lived. "So...will you come with us?"

Harry glared at him. "Why? Did Dumbledore sent you?" Ever since 5th year, Dumbledore had been senting all sorts of weird people to watch him. Samurai, detectives, ghosts, haunted toasters...

Naruto grinned. "As a matter a fact, he did! We get to hang out with ya!" He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Eep!" exclaimed Harry.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and read the rest of his itty bitty piece of paper. "We have to escort you to school in two weeks. In the meantime," The sharingan user began performing a series of hand seals with the paper in between his palms. Tiger Ox Easter Bunny...

With a dramatic move, Sasuke pressed the paper onto the boy's head.

"Ummm...what the L?"

"It's a tracking seal," Sasuke explained, hands on his hips. " Don't worry, in a moment, it'll meld into your skin. It'll let us know if your in trouble when our bracelets start beeping."

"...(snigger.)"

"What's so funny Dobe?"

"You look just like a girl when your hands are on your hips like that!"

Just like a girl. Just like a girl...

**SMACK! JAB!**

I think you can guess what happpened.

"Well..." Sakura adjusted her forehead protector. "What now?"

Sasuke stopped his beating on Naruto to look up to Sakura. "It said on the paper to go to Gringotts, and acquire 1000 galleons. Oh yeah...we can leave these guys alone for an hour and then check up on them later. Fair enough?" This question was directed to Harry.

He grinned. "Sure!" An idea dawned on him. "Why don't we go with you?"

Sakura smiled. "That'd be great! What do you say Sasuke?"

"Take this! (JAB.) Huh? Oh yeah sure, lets go."

And so, the group walked calmly through Leaky Cauldron...thus begins their adventures!

...And they left Hagrid alone.

"...(sniffle.)

Anyone care 'bout me?"

Distant voice: ...No!

"Screw dat then, I'm joining a gang!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

review!


End file.
